The Tsuruga Attack
by 7Hotaru7
Summary: Fan continuation of Ch 144. Sho brings Kyoko flowers in front of Ren and several other members of the Dark Moon crew. But he admits one thing too many and unleashes the wrath of Ren! What could be going on in this crazy one shot that lands Ren in jail!


_This is a one shot story of something my sister and I made up. It is a joke, please don't take it seriously. We just made it for laughs._

_This is also a fan continuation of Skip Beat chapter 144. So, if you haven't read this chapter yet, be advised, you may not fully get the joke._

_________________________________________

"Oh Kyoko-chan! These chocolates are just so cute!" a female crew member of the Dark Moon set opened her Valentine's Day gift.

Kyoko blushed as more praises came from other workers. "Thank you, I'm glad you like them."

Suddenly the pleasant feeling of the group changed to surprise and Kyoko looked up. Her own face transformed from a shy smile to a shocked grimance. She could not help shouting immediately, "What are you doing here?!?!"

Sho Fuwa, her worst enemy, stopped in front of her. He had a monstrous bouquet of beautiful flowers slung over his shoulder. "What? I'm not allowed here?"

She wanted to shout that he wasn't allowed here but they both knew that he was. Instead, Kyoko asked, "Why are you here then?"

"I… decided to give you these flowers as a 'congratulations' on you and Reino," he handed the flowers to her.

"Uh…?" Kyoko looked at him blankly. "What do you mean 'me and Reino'?"

Sho said a little forcibly, "You two are… dating."

Every person within earshot reacted with a stunned, "What???" Yashiro, who was a few feet away, dropped the chocolates Kyoko gave him.

"DATING?!?!" the Dark Moon actress cried. "I'm not dating that evil beagle!! What made you think that?!?!"

Sho paused, "But you made him homemade chocolates!"

"That's because he was blackmailing me! Why else would I _ever _give him chocolates??"

"Oh…"

"Kyoko-chan…" one of the crew members asked, "how do you and Fuwa-san know each other..?"

Her mood changed in a moment and replied darkly. "It's a long, depressing story. About a girl and a BIG JERK-"

"We used to live together," Sho stated simply. The room reeled back in shock. "Oh, yeah, for years…" he continued.

Yashiro gave a little gasp and turned quickly to his charge, Ren Tsuruga, who had been standing there the whole time. At first, Ren seemed blown away. But then, in an instant, his whole being changed. It was like he had snapped. No longer was the "smiling gentleman" in control, but one of pure, murderous rage.

His manager wasn't sure if he should run or try to move Ren out of the situation. He decided to stay and do his job. "R-Ren… you… R-Ren…?!"

An earsplitting scream rose from the set of Dark Moon.

-------------

_One Month Later_

"This is Imahara Yuki from the Tokyo News reporting from outside of the hospital where Director Ogata, the director of the Dark Moon drama and the only survivor of the Tsuruga Attack, is being released from. It has been a month since the deadly massacre where Tsuruga Ren attacked and killed his manager, another actress, Sho Fuwa- a rising pop star singer- and several of the crew members who were there at the time. Ogata-san, the only witness who remained alive, is now going to make his official statement. Oh, here he is now!"

Director Ogata limped through the hospital doors surrounded by security and stepped up to the microphone. He handed his crutches to one of the men separating him from the crowd.

At once the reporters began to ask questions and one voice rose above the rest, "Director Ogata, can you tell us what happened?"

He answered through the bandages, "It… it was like a nightmare… that wouldn't end! He was fine just moments before and then.. he snapped!! He went berserk! Even after Fuwa-san was down, Ts-Tsuruga-san continued to attack him over and over again! He wouldn't stop!!"

A woman journalist asked, "Do you know what might have provoked this attack?"

Tears slipped down the part of his face you could see. "I don't know… it was such a good day! We were all in great spirits… I-I don't know! I don't know!!"

The same woman spoke again, "Tsuruga Ren has no comment on what transpired, do you have any comments?"

"N…No!!!" Ogata broke down into sobs and turned away from the cameras.

Another man cut in front of microphone and said, "No more questions."

Yuki Imahara faced the camera, "We will have more on this story soon. I am Imahara Yuki with the Tokyo News."


End file.
